Not Such A Bad Time To Be In Love
by future mrs.wayland
Summary: What if Sam had stayed in touch with Sarah Blake (1x19)? What if their romance continued to grow and they decided to get married? This is their wedding reception.


**AN: Ok, so ever since we met Sarah Blake in episode 19 of season one, "Provenance" I have been a total Sam/Sarah shipper. Even though she was only in that one episode I thought she was PERFECT for Sam, so this a quick moment taken out of what I believe should have been their wedding reception. **

**Timeline: Set in mid-late season two. **

**Disclaimer: PSHHH! I wish I was cool enough to own the Winchester boys!**

It would be a unique reception without a doubt, Sam thought as he looked at the entrance to the massive room. He knew the food would not be to his liking, the decorations would be over the top and there would be a multitude of people, most of whom didn't approve of him, waiting just on the other side of the giant double doors; but right now he was having a hard time caring about anything other than the woman, his _wife, _standing by his side. He hadn't let go of her hand once since the ceremony; he was to busy enjoying the feeling of the new wedding band on her finger. Well, it wasn't exactly a _new _ring, he reminded himself. It had been her mother's, just as the simple silver band he now wore had once belonged to his dad. The rings didn't exactly match, Sarah's was a dainty, intricate, and expensive thing, while his was solid, simple, and practical. Even though they shouldn't go together, they seemed to balanced each other out perfectly, just like the ring's new owners, he thought with a smile.

He smiled down at his bride, only to find her already staring up at him, a look of pure bliss on her face and uncontrollable love in her eyes. He gently squeezed her tiny hand in his as he nodded questioningly at the door. People were expecting them. She nodded back and took a breath. He signaled to the doormen and he heard the band begin to play. The double doors were then pulled open, revealing the bride and groom to their awaiting guests.

The smile on his face grew as he looked around the upscale dining hall. The building had probably never witnessed a gathering quite like this one. It was obvious which guests were from the bride's side and which were the groom's; Hers were in suits and ties, their dates in floor length gowns, whereas most of his simply wore jeans and boots. He secretly longed to get out of his tux once this was over, but he would never admit it aloud. The announcer was speaking but he was only half listening. He did, however, notice when he heard the words again. "Samuel and Sarah Winchester." He didn't think he would ever tire of hearing those four words.

Before he knew it, the band changed tempo and he recognized the cue for them to begin their first dance. A beautiful piece of classical music flooded the reception hall as the two began to dance. He spent the next two minutes trying to get lost in her eyes as they twirled around the dance floor but he kept getting distracted by someone pushing through the crowd, away from the dance floor and toward the stage where the band was playing. His hunter's senses kicked in before he recognized the awkwardly tied tie and realized it was only Dean working his way over to the DJ's stand, probably to request for some Metalica to be played later on. They finished the dance and to his delight, it seemed to have gone over well.

His focus regained as familiar faces began to make their way across the floor to the couple. As always Dean had to be first, forcefully pushing his way back through the crowd to make his way to them. He was one of Sam's few guests that was actually dressed for the occasion (minus the tie) and he looked uncomfortable and out of place in his suit. Sam almost felt bad for him but he didn't want to think about what Sarah's family would have thought if the best man had shown up been dressed in denim and flannel.

Sarah's hand was pulled out of his as she was suddenly swept up in a giant bear hug and spun around in a circle, her dress's train flying out behind her, by her new big brother. "Hey, little sis! I can finally say that for real now!" He smiled his cocky smile at her and winked. "Congrats." As loud and carefree his voice sounded, the words were spoken with pure sincerity. He carefully set her back down on her feet and turned to Sam.

"Hey bro." That was all he needed to say. Sam could tell just by the look in his eyes just how happy he was for him. He knew about the no chick-flick rule, but he figured that since they were already at a wedding, his own wedding non the less, that the rule had been forgotten. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his brother. Surprisingly, Dean returned the hug for a few moments before saying, "Please tell me you are not crying, cause this suit is a rental and God knows I have no clue how to get chick tears out of this stuffy high end fabric!"

The next half hour was lost in a blur of handshakes and hugs as guests rushed to greet the couple. Once all the congratulations had been said and the guests were waiting to be served dinner he and his new bride made their way to their seats, holding hands once again. Once seated, Sam started to become anxious. This was the part of the entire wedding that he was the most nervous about: Dean's best man speech. As if Dean could read his mind, he stood up behind his chair and _wolf whistled_ to get the attention of all the guests. Sam cringed but Sarah only tried to hide her amusement behind her napkin.

"So for those of you who don't know, I'm Dean, Sammy's big brother and I know Sam was worried that I would do somethin embarrassing tonight so I'm gonna keep this real simple. Sammy and I, we didn't really have an ideal childhood growin up, but we got by, together. I can honestly say that I love this kid more than anything else on the entire planet and nobody can understand how happy I am that he has found someone as amazing as my new sis Sarah here to spend the rest of his life with. A lot of you probably know that Sammy and I met Sarah while we were traveling through New York for work. What you probably don't know, though, is that I tried to get them together from the moment I met her. I knew they would be perfect together and I was right. I was even the one who talked Sam into calling her up for their first date, and once, I even told him to marry her. I didn't expect him to take it so literally but what can I say? I'm a regular cupid! But one night, a night that I happen to think sealed the deal in their relationship, I was the one who set the mood for their romance to blossom. I like to think that I, along with this song, am the reason that were all sitting here today celebrating this wedding. So with that, I am going to ask my little bro to take his new bride back out onto the dance floor, because without this song, there wouldn't be a new Mrs. Winchester. Hit it!" Dean cried, pointing to the DJ booth.

Sam wasn't sure what to think, he was fighting back a combination of tears and laughter and confusion all at once, but he stood automatically and offered Sarah his hand as he lead her out to the dance floor. As soon as his foot hit the floor, the music began and he couldn't contain his grin, because he finally understood. The lyrics washed over the crowd, somewhat out of place, but somehow perfect. "I'm in love with the girl, that I'm talkin about. I'm in love with a girl, I can't live without. I'm in love, but I sure picked a bad time, to be in love." Dean had blasted this song from the Impala's speakers on the night he and Sarah had gotten trapped in that house with the spirit. This really _was_ their song! He glanced down at his wife to see the same look of astonished surprise written across her smile. They stepped onto the dance floor, laughing in amazement and soon the floor was filled with other guests dancing and sharing in the moment.

He knew that no matter what his future held, this moment would be this exact moment, that he would always declare as the best of his entire life. Dancing with his beautiful bride, surrounded by friends and family, with his big brother watching over him as always, Sam Winchester finally understood what it meant to be happy.

**So… Whacha think?! Leave a review and let me know!**


End file.
